


Foil

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief suicidal ideation, Clone ben solo, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo survives Exegol through transferring his essence into a clone. Now he has to make his way home — including making amends to his former best friend and the love of his life, Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Foil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea that hit me like lightning this morning.

As far as Kylo Ren knew, he had been looking for ways to upend death since he was five years old.

When he was five years old, Shara Bey died. She had been shot down by an escaped criminal on Yavin IV — of course she had tried to reason with said criminal. To talk him out of what he was doing. Shara Bey had been that kind of woman, and she’d passed that on to Poe.

She had died from her injuries later. Poe was left without a mother, Ben without a second mother. Shara Bey had meant something to them, albeit in different ways. Even standing with Poe and trying to comfort him over his mother’s untimely death, Ben found the voice in his mind whispering that he could bring Shara Bey back. 

***

Snoke had told him bits and pieces about cheating death. “There have been Dark Siders trying to learn that technique for quite some time,” he said. “The Jedi think you should just accept death, to just succumb to it. I just wonder, young Solo — do they really want to override the survival instinct so easily? To survive is to live. To have it pulsing through your veins...that makes you a being of flesh and blood, child.”

Kylo looked up at him. “What do we do?”

”Innovation, young Solo,” Snoke said. "Plagueis was no Knight of Ren, but he was undeniably a genius. A visionary. And you...you would have wanted those powers, wouldn’t you, just to save Shara Bey?”

An outsider would have recognized Snoke playing Kylo like an instrument. Kylo was too enthralled to notice, too much like the little boy named Ben who just wanted Shara Bey to come back. 

“How would I do that?” Kylo said. 

“There are variations, naturally. Some use the manipulation of midichlorians. Plagueis did that. And others use cloning...”

***

With Rey, it had been a matter of preserving the flicker of life that still existed in her body. With Ben himself...he had done what the Emperor did. Transferred his consciousness to the clone that was still there in a facility that Kylo had established.

When he awoke, he realized he could touch, all too well — and he realized, to his horror, that he was alive. 

Alive — where innocent people were dead because of him. Ben could remember everything. Torturing Poe. Massacring the villagers on Jakku. Killing his own father. Countless faces, faces without names...

It would be easy to die. 

But he couldn’t do that. Not to Poe. Not to Rey. Not to anyone. He still had work to do. Getting home. Making things right. 

So much to do...


End file.
